


Adrian

by Aliseia



Series: How I Defeated The Clown [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Sono già tre mesi da quando Adrian è entrato nella sua vita.
Relationships: Adrian Mellon/Richie Tozier
Series: How I Defeated The Clown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712224





	Adrian

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: IT – Stephen King  
> Genere: Angst – Erotico - Romantico  
> Personaggi: Adrian Mellon, Richie Tozier  
> Pairing: Richie/Adrian  
> Note alla storia: Questa storia è il seguito di There Must Be An Angel. Vi basti sapere che Adrain Mellon si è salvato. Che anche lui “ha sconfitto il clown”. Una nota particolare sul disturbo di Eddie, che è la paura del contagio. Rupofobia. Ne soffro anche io e perciò non sto ridendo di lui, ma con lui.  
> Dediche: A Abby, che si sta appassionando a questa ship.  
> A Miky, che potrebbe ritrovare in questa storia un po’ delle nostre ships preferite.  
> A Lilyy, nel caso passasse di qui.  
> Rating: VM18  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Stephen King autore del libro, a Andy Muschietti regista del film, agli sceneggiatori e a chi detiene i diritti di libro e film.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Adrian**  
  
_Adrian, don't you understand?  
Fools like us are always dreaming.  
And when you go to bed  
And cover up your head  
It's better if you try to stop remembering._  
 _And the world is slowly dawning  
To wake up to a new clear morning._  
 _Adrian - Eurythmics_  
  
  


  
_Sono già tre mesi. Non che avesse scelta. Arrivò come un uragano nella sua vita e lo baciò sulla bocca. Insomma, era abituato alle intemperanze dei fans. Delle fans. Qualcuna arrivava a tirargli mutandine che poi lui nemmeno sfiorava: aveva assistenti con i guanti, nel caso fossero state preventivamente indossate. Il vecchio Richie avrebbe fatto una battutaccia da beep e se le sarebbe infilate in testa. Ma, oh, il nuovo Richie usava precauzioni degne di… Qualche ragazzo arrivava per autoinvitarsi a cena. Dove rideva per tutto il tempo per poi trovarsi inevitabilmente deluso sul taxi che lo riportava a casa. Ma ritrovarsi così, senza preavviso, senza difese, incollati labbra su labbra sulla soglia del camerino. Senza neanche sapere il suo nome. «Che caz…»_  
 _«Ehm. Beep beep Richie.» aveva sussurrato quello sfacciato._  
 _«Ci conosciamo?» Richie era letteralmente crollato, una mano sullo stipite, la fronte contro il braccio, nello scoprire che quel bel giovanotto sorridente altri non era che Adrian Mellon. Vittima dei bulli dei Derry, e forse di IT in persona, solo una manciata di mesi prima. «Che ci fai… Perché?»_  
 _«Perché allora potevo leggere nei tuoi pensieri. E sapevo quello che non volevi dire.» Il giovane era tornato serio._  
 _Richie lo osservava in tralice da dietro gli occhiali. «Ora posso… Adrian. Ti chiami Adrian, vero? Ora posso qualsiasi cosa. Non c’è più lui nella mia testa.»_  
 _«Nemmeno nella mia.» Adrian aveva sorriso di nuovo e il mondo si era acceso. «Finalmente soli.» Aveva aggiunto con una smorfia._  
 _«Non per molto, spero… - Richie si era raddrizzato sistemando gli occhiali sul naso – Cosa fai stasera?»_  
 _Sono già tre mesi da quando Adrian è entrato nella sua vita._  
*  
Eccolo con quelle chiappette sode che oscillano nei pantaloni viola. E i fianchi stretti da adolescente… Compiendo un mezzo giro e torcendo i fianchi tra poco mi mostrerà anche il broncio. Oh, Adrian… che primavera tardiva hai portato. Sei tutto uno sbocciare di denti tra fattezze morbide e piene. Da mordere. Sei… bellissimo. Ma… sei quello giusto?  
Eddie dovrebbe venire a tirarmi le lenzuola. Come facevamo da ragazzini, spaventandoci a vicenda nelle gite della scuola. Eddie soffriva così tanto per le lunghe giornate lontano da casa, tra passeggiate nei boschi e rapidi passaggi di disinfettante, sfregato di nascosto tra le mani. E un po’ sulle maniglie, in albergo. Sulla testiera del letto e sul piano del comodino. Ero certo che a baciarlo avrei assaggiato lo stesso sapore persino sulle sue labbra.  
Adrian si volta e torna da me sculettando. «Domani vado dall’editore.» I fogli tra le mani, senza rilegatura. Poi li inserisce tra le pagine di un tomo che dev’essere ormai pesantissimo, tra pagine scritte a mano in una grafia inclinata e nervosa, altre battute a macchina e infilate ovunque, alcune assicurate con spillette ai fogli a righe, unica struttura stabile la spirale metallica che li raccoglie. Non mancano tasselli di carta riciclata stampata direttamente dal pc, incorniciata di scoth, post-it gialli e rosa che fanno capolino con numeri e indicazioni. Una copia unica e inimitabile del primo libro di Adrian, cent’anni di vita da scrittore in un unico oggetto. Per ampliare l’orizzonte temporale mancano piume d’oca e pergamene, ma non dubito che saprebbe dove trovarle, se le ritenesse utili alla propria ispirazione. Un paio di notti fa aveva cominciato a scribacchiare sul mio petto nudo, imprecando per i peli. Nel dubbio se essere più nervoso o più eccitato gli ho afferrato i polsi. Resisteva e allora l’ho costretto a lasciar cadere quella maledetta penna. Come se avessi annullato un incantesimo ha sorriso e oscillando su di me il corpo nudo ha lasciato che fossi io a scrivere su di lui. Due arabeschi di saliva intorno ai capezzoli, un paio di morsi scarlatti sui pettorali. Poi intorno e dentro fino a fargli spalancare la bocca, ma senza emettere un suono. Si muoveva così bene che dopo un po’ mi sono fatto sentire io, così forte da far protestare i vicini.  
Il giorno dopo la coppia della stanza accanto mi guardava strano. Sono due normali. Etero, voglio dire. Lui era veramente basito, scandalizzato. Lei un po’ rideva. Sono due normali sposini tutti occhi lucidi e guance accese. Suppongo che scopino tutte le notti ma non si fanno sentire. Non come noi.  
Quello spudorato sorride allo sposo e poi gli strizza l’occhio.  
«Smettila o te la faro pagare.» gli sibilo una volta in ascensore.  
«Adesso?» mi chiede lui, languido. Le mani strette sul suo libro come farebbe sui fianchi di un amante.  
«Adesso cosa?» urlo esasperato.  
«Devo pagarla adesso?» mormora con aria finto innocente. Ferma l’ascensore e poi scende sulle ginocchia. Il libro cade a terra. Cielo, non riesco più nemmeno a pensare. Io non lo so se sia giusto. Eddie, io non lo so.  
Adrian solleva per un attimo il viso, come se avesse intercettato il mio pensiero. L’ombra sullo sguardo scuro mi dice che ha capito tutto, ma con cupa determinazione continua la sua opera indecente. Stringo i suoi capelli e tiro fino a farlo urlare, sperando di non trovarmi i nostri perfetti vicini di camera alla prossima sosta dell’ascensore.  
Prima che le porte scorrano sulle guide, ancora senza fiato gli apro la camicia sul petto e poi scivolo giù con la mia mano a ricambiare almeno in parte il suo favore. Lo sento sussultare come un pupazzo a molla, mentre l’ascensore riprende a salire. Quanto in alto potremo arrivare, prima che il mio sexy scrittore esploda? Mi sussurra di andare piano ma non ho pietà, voglio guardarlo subito mentre trema e si morde le labbra, con un ritmo prima lento e poi concitato. Fino a che il tremito sembra spezzarlo e poi bruscamente s’arresta. Con l’altra mano gli chiudo la bocca. Blocco di nuovo l’ascensore per godermi la sua resa, quello sfinimento dopo l’orgasmo che per un po’ lo fa ammutolire. Languido, sudato.  
Lo lascio respirare e mentre guardo come boccheggia mi torna la voglia di baciarlo. Prova a protestare per prendere fiato ma non gli do scampo. Fino a che non mi afferra per la camicia. «È tutto giusto – sibila con un filo di voce – è… bello. E sarebbe persino perfetto, se tu la finissi di sentirti in colpa.» Non ha perso l’abitudine di leggermi nel pensiero. Lascia cadere le braccia lungo il busto e io intravedo nello specchio alle sue spalle il mio sguardo allucinato. È così faticoso… ricominciare. «Rivestiti – mormoro – o capiranno tutti anche senza bisogno di guardarti gli occhi.» O le labbra. Lo sguardo e la bocca sono oscenamente ilari, sembrano portare le tracce di quello che ci siamo fatti. I capelli sono un po’ appiccicati sulla fronte. Siamo saliti come due amanti un po’ distratti e un po’ gelosi, e ora lui ha negli occhi il paradiso. E forse anch’io, mi vedo riflesso.  
«Per qualche istante hai pensato solo a me.» Adrian sorride con amarezza, scuote un po’ la testa. Sulla fronte ha una ruga nuova, sottile.  
Ho scritto su di lui quarant’anni di frustrazione e tre mesi di libertà e di passione. Ho scritto sulla sua pelle d’ambra e ora lui è cambiato. E mi appartiene come a lui appartiene quel libro. In un’unica copia.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
